As various Web 2.0 technologies have prospered blogs, wikis, and social networking technologies have become increasingly popular with consumers who increasingly share information about their experiences, frequently including information about travel experiences. While consumers increasingly may read such information on the Web, they are not always able to make use of it for their own travel planning because user blog entries are prolific and the information is unstructured, inconsistent, and influenced by the authors' personal biases, which are not always apparent to a reader. Thus, when looking for travel information, consumers often turn to travel planning sites, rather than user blogs. However many travel planning sites rely on editorial content, which may reflect the editors' biases and may be influenced by advertisers and partnerships, which may not be readily apparent to the consumer.